M32-Hammer
The M32-Hammer is a weapon available in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''and ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Overview ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' The Hammer is a light 40mm grenade launcher with a revolver-style magazine which holds 4 rounds, while Nate can carry eight more in his pockets. Due to low grenade velocity, its shots have a small arching effect but the area covered by the blasts is large enough to outwage the small warning time given to enemies and it is effective against anyone and anything at any range (Note that shots from ranges of less than 5 metres should be avoided if possible). The grenades explode upon impacting foes or bounce until detonating on a time fuse. Each grenade does less damage than a regular frag grenade; an enemy can survive an indirect blast. Note that Dragan and Zorskel can survive direct hits as well, while Uncharted 3's armored Brute requires several hits to be defeated. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the "Hammer" is a much sought after weapon, due to its high power and difficulty to be countered. The grenades explode on impact to anything, be it the ground, an enemy/teammate or a wall, rather than on a timer. Spawn Points The Hammer is not available on all maps, here are the map spawn points: *The Village: on the cliff side of the map, located beneath the tall red tower between the two grenade spawns surrounding the tower. *The Temple: on the lowest level of the map, located on the stone waist-high ledge nearest to the grenade spawn room. *The Ice Caves: in the underground cavern, leaning against the flaming pillar. *The Lost City: laying in the middle of the underground flooded tunnel. *The Plaza: placed in between the two central planters on the tiled floor section, at the foot of the stairs with railings. *The Sanctuary: set on the middle of the rock ledge jutting out from the cliff, that can also be accessed from the middle of the underground tunnel. *The Facility: on the middle platform above the center of the submarine. *The Flooded Ruins: leaning on a wall in the middle entrance to the big rotunda room. *The Highrise: on top of the under construction building, next to the yellow crane. It is on the top of the building, between two wood piles. *"The Lab" also featured the M32-Hammer as one of its challenges during November 2010. Normally when picking up the M32-Hammer in Uncharted 2 Multiplayer, it has 6 rounds. If the player was to wait for the weapon to respawn they could have a possible 8 rounds. With the Launch Man booster equipped they are given 12 rounds in the first pick-up whereas in Uncharted 3 you can pick it up and acquire 6 rounds. You cannot acquire anymore than 4 unless you use the Explosive Shell Expert booster or active 'Hammer Time!' while holding an M32-Hammer with rounds still inside. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' The M-32 Hammer returns in Uncharted 3 with no major change. The gun's aiming reticle is different, but the noise it makes upon firing is the same. Multiplayer It only holds four rounds when first picked up in Multiplayer. Spawn Points *Airstrip - Located in the central area, on the intersection of the upper grating. *Chateau - Located near the car where the Villains spawn, placed leaning towards a fountain-like structure. *Yemen - Located on the Heroes' side of the central building. *Museum- Located above the Heroes' base on the right *Facility- Located In the middle of the map above the boat. *Molten Ruins- Located closer to the Villains' side on a walk path in the middle of the map. Where the Dragon Sniper used to be in "Uncharted 2: Among Thieves" *Highrise - On Co-Op, there's one on the water tower where the SAS-12 would be on Multiplayer. Medal and trophy Scoring 50 kills with the M32-Hammer will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy 50 Kills: M32-Hammer in both Among Thieves and Among Thieves Remastered. Trivia *The M79 grenade launcher was supposed to fill the M32-Hammer's role, but it was changed at the Among Thieves Beta. *The M32-MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) weapon actually carries 6 rounds in real life, and the revolver-style cylinder actually swings out, instead of the break-open design seen in Uncharted 2. Each round must also be loaded by hand - there's no such thing as a speed loader for a grenade launcher. ---- Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception